With Your Eyes
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: Dani is the best ninja the kingdom has. She's cold, ruthless, and merciless. So why can't she, for the life of her, kill the pirate king that's threatening to destroy the kingdom. Dantana. AU


_Title: With Your Eyes_

_Summary: Dani is the best ninja the kingdom has. She's cold, ruthless, and merciless. So why can't she, for the life of her, kill the pirate king that's threatening to destroy the kingdom. Dantana. AU_

_Notes: Dani isn't exactly a ninja. She's more like a mercenary, but she was dubbed as 'ninja' because of her skills. Pretty much everything here is made up, hence the AU. Based on the prompt: ninjas vs pirates._

xoxo

The plaza was bustling with people rushing about even more so than usual. Flags depicting the kingdom's colors and insignia littered the streets. Music that have pleasured past kings of the kingdom were sung by the people as they went about their mundane tasks. Truly, the kingdom was filled with festivity.

Above them, in the balcony of the castle, the young princess watched on. Her beautiful brown locks were put in a delicately detailed braid. Her clothes were of the kingdom's colors, a dress fit only for royalty. A slight frown marred her features, giving her the look of a saddened angel.

"Princess," a gruff voice called from behind her.

Princess Rachel of Yorkshire didn't have to turn to know who the voice's owner was. She's heard that voice every day since she was young. "Yes, Kevin?"

Kevin, one of Yorkshire's most faithful soldiers and a favourite of King Leroy, stepped out from the shadows of Rachel's room and onto the sun shining on the balcony. "Something seems to be troubling you."

The princess quickly composed herself. She knew she mustn't let anything ruin the joyous mood that day had. She knew she was adept at acting, putting on a show for the people, but she also knew that Kevin would know if she lied. "It's not an important matter, Kevin."

"Something that's troubling you, Princess, is a very important matter. Pray tell, divulge onto me your troubles."

Rachel sighed. She knew she could not fool Kevin. He knew her far too well, almost like a father, for him to not see her troubles. "I'm worried, Kevin." She ran her eyes over the busy plaza once more. "I'm worried that this joy would not last long."

"Is it because of the talks of war from the neighbouring kingdom?" Kevin asked. He was well aware that the Kingdom of Lima yearned for the pospourous lands Yorkshire held. King Gerald Hudson was a greedy man, and he would not stop until he had what he wanted.

"That and..." Rachel hesitated, not sure if she was allowed to broach this topic with the man. But he was the army's general, and Rachel knew she could trust him with her life. "There has been talk of a terror among the seas. The Pirate King. Have you heard of him?"

Kevin's jaw clenched. "I have, yes." Pirates were a ruthless, cowardly lot. They plundered and destroyed villages. They ambushed merchant ships. They defiled everything they set their eyes upon.

"People think his next target might be Yorkshire," Rachek stated with a frown.

"We are a wealthy kingdom, but only a fool would attack us with a bunch of drunken sailors," Kevin said with confidence.

The princess only shook her head. "You forget, Kevin, that a kingdom far bigger than us have fallen to its knees because if the Pirate King." It was true. The Kingdom of Camelot, with its distinguished army of knights, was destroyed with one blow by the Pirate King. He was cunning and had men that were surprisingly good soldiers. They were a force to be reckoned with.

"Camelot was taken off guard. They were in the middle of a feast and no-" Kevin stopped mid-sentence. His heart caught in his throat. "You don't think..."

"Our festivities last for an entire week. They might attack any day soon, perhaps even tonight."

"We haven't received word of a foreign ship approaching," Kevin tried to reason.

Rachel once again shook her head. "King Arthur received no such word as well. We must prepare."

Kevin nodded. He knew that the princess was right. In the back of his mind, he felt pride at how the princess had grown. He did not doubt that she would be a wonderful queen when the time came. He bowed low, and looked up at the brunette. "Might I suggest something, Your Highness?"

xoxo

"Drinks on me!"

Boisterous laughter almost deafened the hooded figure in the corner of the tavern. Still, the figure did not stir even when the tall Asian boy approached with two mugs of beer. Michael Chang, a well-known mercenary around the kingdoms, slammed the cups down in front of the figure with a huge grin.

"Have a drink. It's on Puckerman," Mike said as he drinks from his own mug.

The figure took off its hood, revealing dyed blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She eyed the drink speculatively, before acquiescing and taking a drink for herself. She bit back the urge to spit out the bitter drink, and swallows it down, feeling the burning sensation in her throat. "I hate beer."

"It's free beer," Mike reminded as he finished his off.

Danielle Harper, the most reknowned mercenary in the kingdom and Mike's partner, slid her drink over to the boy. "It's yours."

Mike was only too happy to comply and gulped the beer down. Once finished, he slammed it on the wooden table, almost causing a leather book to fall on the floor. The blonde's quick movement stilled the table in a second. The boy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Dani waved him off and returned the book to the pocket of her coat. It was safer there. She couldn't let anyone take it from her. It would reveal too much. "When is our client arriving, anyway?"

Mike shrugged. "I have no idea. It shouldn't be too late, I hope."

As the words left his mouth, a hooded figure entered the tavern and silently made its way over to their table. Mike and Dani looked up, hands already at the hilts of their swords. The figure raised his hand in defense.

"I am unarmed," the gruff voice said.

Mike immediately relaxed at the familiar voice, but Dani still kept her guard up. She watched warily as the man took off the hood.

"It's good to see you, Michael," Kevin greeted. "You must be Danielle."

Dani nodded, her lips curled in a slight frown. "And you are not the princess. I do not discuss business with middlemen. Too many details get messed up."

"I will not let scum like you anywhere near the princess," Kevin all but snarled.

The blonde leaned back on her chair. "Then the Pirate King's head will not be yours."

"Dani," Mike warned. "Understand that this is a different matter than our usual."

"He wishes me to kill a man. How is that any different than our usual?"

"Because this time, your client is me."

All three of their head snapped to the side where another hooded figure stood. Kevin was up quickly, moving to the figure's side. He knew the voice and fear gripped his heart instantly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

The figure moved to take off its hood, but Kevin would not allow it. He wasn't about to let the princess announce her presence in a tavern.

Dani couldn't help her grin. "Princess Rachel. It's an honor."

Rachel nodded as she sat in the chair Kevin took for her. Mike nodded to his companion, understanding the blonde's silent message. He turned away from the three, his hand poised at his sword, and watched the patrons of the tavern with a careful eye.

"Shall we discuss business now, Miss Harper?" Rachel wondered.

"Very well. Who am I to say no to royalty?" the blonde said sardonically.

Rachel was unfazed. She was a princess after all, and she needed to learn to keep her cool. She decided to head on straight to business. There was no reason to stay in the unsanitary tavern any longer than necessary. "You know of the Pirate King, yes?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"You know I want him dead. No, I need him dead. We believe he's planningan attack on the kingdom, and want to take a more tactful approach."

Dani arched her brow. "And the king does not know of this?"

The princess shook her head sadly. "My father thinks I'm being foolish in my worries. But we cannot turn a blind eye to the possibility."

The mercenary hummed in acknowledgement. "And what if I discover that the Pirate King is not planning an attack on the kingdom?"

Rachel didn't hesitate. "Dispose of him still. We will be doing the other kingdoms a favor."

"Understood."

xoxo

Rachel found herself watching the plaza again from her balcony. This time, she saw two figures heading into the city armory.

"They will get the job done," Kevin assured her.

Rachel hummed. She did not doubt them. She knew of Dani Harper's abilities. She knew how the girl had been regarded as a ninja. She was cold, ruthless, and merciless. And best of all, you wouldn't know she was there until her sword pierced your heart.

She only worried that the mercenary had not asked for anything in return. She had only agreed with a small smile playing on her lips.

"What do you think she wants?" Rachel finally asked.

Kevin wasn't surprised by her question. He had been wondering it himself. "I don't know, Princess."

"I fear..." Rachel sighed. "I fear that it is something we cannot give."

xoxo

Keen brown eyes inspected the blade carefully. Her finger danced on the cold metal, testing its sharpness. Her lips fell into a frown when she wasn't even cut. That would not do. She moved on to the next, but dismissed it immediately when she saw the intaglio on the hilt. It revealed too much of who she worked for, and she would not let harm come to her employer. _Especially when they've yet to deliver my prize._

Mike watched on, admiring his partner's work. He knew how dangerous she was, and he was glad that she was on his side. He knew that even all his years of training would not compare to her. She had been trained by the monks of the old religion to be a killing machine. No one could stop her. Of that, he was sure of.

"Have you found a blade yet, Miss Harper?" he teased, knowing that Dani would not harm him. If anything, Dani was loyal. He could count on her, he knew that.

Dani rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. She knew he knows of her past. He's one of the very few. "Mr. Chang, perhaps you'd like to assist me?"

The dark haired boy tapped his chin thoughtfully, before shaking his head a resolute no. "You can do it!" He threw in a thumbs up.

A rare laugh emanated from the blonde as she rolled her eyes again. She simply returned to her search and smiled when she saw one that made her pulse quicken. She felt it calling her. She almost expected to glow once she took hold of its hilt. She took it from its resting place and gave it an experimental thrust. It was perfect. The sharp blade shimmered in the lanterns' light. It wasn't too heavy. It felt as if the blade was an extension of her arm, and her smile grew. Her eyes traced the foreign characters embedded on the blade.

"It is in Japanese," the armory keeper said. He was a lanky old man, but in his youth, he was a famed swordsman. He knew that the sword was perfect for the young mercenary. "It means '_death to those who do me harm_'." He took the sword from the blonde's hands and turned it over. Another set of foreign markings was embedded on the blade. "This one means '_mercy to those who show me light_'."

Dani watched in awe. She felt something tug at her heart at the words. She knew they were important, but she did not know just how much.

"Japan? The land in the east, right?" Mike asked. He's heard of it before. It was near her parents' homeland, but seeing as he was born and raised in Yorkshire, he knew next to nothing about it. But he did know that... "That's where ninjas come from, right?"

The armory keeper nodded gleefully. He was aware of the title of the blonde among mercenaries. "It suits you," he said as he handed her back the blade.

Dani took the katana back gratefully. She felt calm again, now that it was in her hands. She tossed a quick and silent thanks to the man, before turning back to her partner. "We're all set."

"Now you're ready to take back what's yours."

xoxo

The sea was calm.

The Pirate King sat stock still at the tip of the bowstrip. Men and women alike bustled around the deck. Swords were passed around. A weapon not yet known to the kingdoms was handed to each of the pirates. It was a gun, a weapon crafted by one of the Pirate King's most trusted people - the navigator. Quinn Fabray was a very creative person with the ruthlessness that made the Pirate King proud.

Said navigator looked up from her map and regarded the captain with a small smile. "Be careful."

The captain only laughed. "Didn't know you cared, Fabray."

"Only cause I know Brittany won't last long without you," Quinn countered. Brittany Pierce was the first mate, and while she seemed oblivious to most, she was one of the smartest people the Pirate King had ever met.

"Brittany can handle this ship just as well as I." A small smile graced the Pirate King's lips. "And I have no doubt that you'd always be there to take care of her."

The blonde navigator's usual blank mask wavered as she stared at her old friend. Quinn knew it was rare for the captain to show this much emotion. She knew it was reserved only for her and Brittany. So she bowed low, and let a smile slip through. "We are the Trinity." She caressed the wood of their ship - the Trinity. "And the Trinity is us. We would not be the same without you, San."

"Reminds me of an old saying. True brotherhood is not being born as one, but dying as one."

Quinn grinned. "You truly are an old soul."

"You love that about me." The Pirate King turned, her long dark hair swayed in the light breeze. Her dark eyes bore into her friend's and they laugh at the same time. Santana Lopez, the infamous Pirate King and captain of the Trinity, let herself be free for the first time in a long while.

xoxo

"Where is the Trinity?"

The man, whose face was almost unrecognizable through the blood and sweat, shook his head for the nth time. His clothes were tattered and his hands tied behind his back. His eyes were blindfolded and he shook in fear at the voice of his perpetrator.

"I'm sure you know where it is, Hans. Where is the Trinity?"

The man valiantly shook his head no again. He struggled against his binds, but it was all in vain. He couldn't escape, and he received a harsh kick in the stomach when he tried again.

"I repeat, where is the Trinity?"

The man coughed up blood. He was in absolute pain. Every inch of his body ached from the relentless beating he had received. But he still wouldn't speak. He shook his head. This time, he held his head higher.

"Hans, truly. You need to cease this. Your loyalty to them will only get you killed."

The man's eyes burned with passion. He was struggling with breathing but he held his head high as he coughed up his words. "Long live the Pirate King."

Mike sighed. It was obvious they wouldn't get any information from their prisoner. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled a nervous breath. Dani would be absolutely livid at him for not gathering the necessary information. But his source wasn't wavering, and he couldn't afford to waste more time. He took the knife he had previously plunged into Hans' shoulder, ignoring the scream of pain that came out as a bloodied cough. He slithered behind the man, blade poised at the prisoner's throat.

"The Pirate King will not be alive for long."

xoxo

The blonde mercenary lurked in the shadows of an alley. The street was still bustling with high-spirited citizens. It was all a farce. Dani knew that rumours of the Pirate King's supposedly planned attack on Yorkshire was creating an undercurrent of tension in the festive mood. She knew the people were worried and hopes that their king would do something for them. He did do something for them. He gave life to the princess, the only hope the kingdom had. She wanted to come out of the shadows and announce the truth of Leroy's incompetence, but she didn't fancy being thrown to jail for treason. She had a job to do for the princess, after all.

She was brought out of her musings as a new presence joined her in the shadows. Her trained eyes and sensitive ears picked out that this wasn't an enemy, so she dropped her hold on the hilt of her new sword. "Michael," she greeted flatly. "I hope you bring good news."

Mike shook his head. "Hans wouldn't rat them out. I had to dispose of him." He could already feel the blonde's icy glare, so he hastened to announce better news. "But I did find out something about a large ship looming around the Beard." The Beard was a group of islands north of Yorkshire. In an average ship, one would take a day to reach the town set on one of the islands - Isis.

Dani frowned, her mind already wondering about the Pirate King's plans. Isis wasn't a very wealthy town. In fact, it was borthering on impoverished. It was dingy town, and the Pirate King would gain nothing from there. _Unless that's where he plans on leading the attack._ "Is there a boat setting out for Isis today?"

"There is one, but we still aren't certain that this ship is Trinity," Mike reminded the blonde. He didn't want her to set out for Isis and be met with nothing. Especially when it meant that an entire day would be taken from their limited timespan.

But Dani was having none of it. She felt a pull, she felt it in the pit of her stomach. She knew that ship was the Trinity. She knew the Pirate King would be at Isis waiting for her. She knew he would be ready. She pulled her hood back up. "That ship is the Trinity," she said with certainty. "And Isis is where the Pirate King will draw his last breath."

xoxo

The Pirate King breathed out in relief as Isis was in sight. She loved the sea, truly, but she missed the comforts that land provides. She misses the stability, the concreteness of the soil, and she loved Isis despite its rathen run-down look. Santana missed the simple quirks her home town had to offer.

"Isis is in sights, Captain," Quinn announced, as if Santana didn't see it herself. Still, it was her job, and she did it with pride.

The brunette didn't turn away from the sight of her home. Instead, she gave a small grunt of agreement to her navigator.

"I missed Tubby," a chirpy voice sighed out. Brittany Pierce propped herself on the side of the ship, balancing on the wooden rails. "Hopefully Harmony's found a cure for his seasickness so I can bring him along."

Santana and Quinn inwardly cringed. Lort Tubbington, Brittany's unhealthily fat cat, was a manace, and it was a saving grace that the feline hated water with a vengeance. Still, the mention of Harmony brought upon a smile on the young captain's face.

"I'm sure Harmony's doing her best," the brunette assured, the small smile staying on her lips. The two blondes peered at her and smiled at the sight they found. They immediately took up each side of the brunette and nudged her.

"You'll see her soon, Sanny," Brittany chirped.

At the same time, Quinn quipped, "No need to be all smiles about it."

The Pirate King could only roll her eyes at her friends. The two blondes were the only ones to know this side of her. Well, them and, of course, Harmony.

xoxo

Dani hated the sea.

She leaned over the edge of the merchant ship, and did her best to try and not hurl out the contents of her stomach. Why weren't there bridges from one island to the other? It would have made travel undeniably easier.

"Miss Harper, are you alright?" a little boy asked. His face was riddled with oil and dust, and the worried look he sported reminded Dani of the good in the world.

She nodded to him. "Just a little woozy, is all."

The boy nodded understandingly. His worried expression was quickly overcome by a huge grin that showed his gap-tooth. "We're almost to Isis. You'll be fine soon."

She smiled appreciatingly. "Thank you." When the boy scampered off happily, the blonde mercenary chanced a look to the horizon. She saw nothing but endless sea, and wondered if the boy fooled her. But soon, the sight of a small island in the distance appeared and she almost screamed in joy. She pulled up her hood and prepared for arrival. She would need to act quickly once they've arrived. She needed to find the Trinity.

xoxo

It didn't take much to find the infamous ship. As soon as the merchant ship docked, Dani saw the sail that she's read so much about. A triangle interlaced with crossed swords swayed proudly with the wind. The Trinity was enormous, and the blonde felt a small swell of appreciation for it. She wondered how good the Pirate King truly was to command such a huge ship with precision.

Dani wondered vaguely what a Pirate King was doing in a shabby town like Isis. There surely would be other islands that would suffice for him. One look at the town told Dani that nothing good could come out of it. Trash littered the streets. Drunken men were passed out everywhere. Women wearing skimpy clothing roamed around. Dani cringed at the sight. She wanted nothing more to do with this town. She needed to find the Pirate King quickly.

"What else can I do for you, Miss Harper?" the captain of the merchant ship asked her once she amde her way to the docks. She felt safer on the wooden platform, and she didn't feel the urge to vomit anymore. On the other hand, perhaps the stench of the town was worse than the terrors of the sea.

"Perhaps you know of a decent place to stay here?"

The captain looked hesitant to answer. Dani wondered if its because there were no decent places in Isis. She was ready to give up and bear through whatever horror the local inn was to offer, when the captain hurriedly grabbed her arm. In a bit of a panicked state about the new and hostile environment, the mercenary grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. The yelp of pain was enough to snap her out of her daze and she quickly apologized.

"It's fine. You can protect yourself. That's good." The captain's voice still strained a little, but he couldn.t show weakness in front of a woman. He fixed his pained face into a more joyous mask. "There is a place I know. It's better than the inn, much better. But there is something..."

xoxo

The small house in the outskirts of Isis looked peaceful, a fresh sight from the horrids of the plaza. A young woman stood in the front of the house, seemingly searching for something. Dani dropped her hood, and approached the house with cautious steps.

"Excuse me," she broached. "Are you Harmony Pearce."

Harmony Pearce, a short brunette with a child-like face, looked up in surprise at the blonde. "I- Yes. What can I do to help you?" She was distracted, as she ran her eyes around the garden in search of a familiar blob.

"Captain Headley said that you might be able to offer me a space for the night." The blonde mercenary pulled out a few gold coins from her pocket. "I am willing to pay the price."

Harmony looked flustered. "There's no need for that. Just help me find Tubby and I'm sure you can take one of the beds."

"Tubby?" Dani asked, her eyes already wandering for whatever it was Harmony was looking for.

"Yes. He's a huge black cat. You can't miss him, but I seem to have lost him," Harmony stated with a sigh. Brittany was going to kill her if she truly lost the blonde's cat.

A cat. Dani almost laughed to herself, but it got caught in her throat when she saw the huge ball of black fur hiding behind a rose bush. "Bless the kingdom, that cat is enormous."

Harmony's head whipped to the direction Dani was looking at, and she let out a soft squeal of joy. She jumped over the low fence that separated the front of the house from the rest of Isis and grabbed the cat. As she lifted it up, she almost vanished behind the huge ball of fur. "Don't do that again, Tubby."

The cat meowed lazily. The blonde mercenary can't keep her eyes from it. She was sure that the cat's size was dangerous, and she took a step back-

To be met with a firm body. She jumped forward in shock and reached to her side for the knife hidden under her robes. She looked up to get a good look at the new person, and stopped short.

In front of her stood a woman that rivaled all she had ever seen before. She carried herself with confidence and her cold features relaxed as soon as her gaze traveled from Dani to Harmony. The change was visible. While the stranger regarded the blonde with cautious eyes and a blank mask, she gave Harmony a warm smile and a happy shine in her eyes. The blonde couldn't understand it, but something stirred deep within the pit of her stomach as she watched the stranger almost run towards Harmony, who had then dropped Tubby, and engulfed her in a searing kiss.

"Disgusting," a new voice called out. Dani's head whipped to the direction of it and was met with another strikingly gorgeous woman. The blonde's lips were curled down in disgust, but her eyes betrayed her facade. Beside her, a taller blonde scooped up the huge cat with ease. She was the first to regard the mercenary.

"Hey!" Brittany chirped happily. "Who are you?"

Dani dropped her hold on the knife and nodded curtly. "My name is Dani Harper. I'm here in need of a place to stay for the night."

"I see," Quinn grinned slyly. "But you see, Harmony's house has only two bedrooms and four beds. Seeing as there are three of us, where would you be sleeping in?"

Harmony, who had then slipped away from her lip lock with Santana but was yet to be free from the girl's grasp, spoke up, "Nonesense, Quinn. She can take my bed."

Hazel eyes swirled with mischief. "Why? So you can stay in Santana's?" Beside Quinn, Brittany giggled.

The brunette in question frowned at her best friends when she saw the flustered state of the girl in her arms. "Silence, Fabray."

Quinn raised her hands in defense but backed down. Dani narrowed her eyes at the display of authority between the two.

"As much as I love playful banter," Dani said. "I really need a place to sleep."

Brittany peered from behind Lord Tubbington. "You can share my bed."

"No!"

Dani's eyes widened at the hurried shouts from the other three. Harmony was the first to recover. "Brittany, Dani can take my bed." She shot a sharp look at Santana, who rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"So you can have sexy times with Santana?"

Dani felt heat rush up her cheeks at the bluntness of the girl. Quinn seemed to notice the girl's discomfort so she quickly led Brittany inside, but not without a hurriedly thrown comment over her shoulder.

"Don't be too loud tonight, Captain."

The mercenary's eyes flitted between the blonde and the brunette. She would mentally berate herself for the fact that she didn't take into consideration the gorgeous Latina's clothing. As she ran her eyes down Santana, she was sure her breathing was quickly losing its normality. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She saw it, the triangle and the crossed swords.

"The Pirate King," she whipered to herself, in shock of the words that left her mouth and the realization that dawned upon her.

xoxo

Dani walked aimlessly at the port. She knew it was a bad idea to be out so late at night at such a horrible place, but she had no choice. Her eyes wouldn't leave Santana - no, the Pirate King - and she needed the time to collect her thoughts. She couldn't believe it. The Pirate King, who had ransacked countless cities and kingdoms, was a woman.

And worst of all, she was a woman Dani would be sharing a roof with for the night. In hindsight, everything had worked out in her favour. She found the Pirate King, and she was given a prime opportunity to make her hit. She could be heading home by dawn the next morning.

But, for all that's holy to her, Dani can't stop thinking about those dark eyes and the way she kissed Harmony. She knew what she was feeling. She was no fool. But what troubled her mind to no end was exactly why she was feeling all these emotions. She was a mercenary. She wasn't supposed to have emotions. Emotions led to making mistakes, and for the sake of the princess, she could not afford to make any mistake.

The thing that troubled her to no end was that she already had.

"'Ey missy," one of the many bums that lay waste to the world in the streets of Isis slurred to her when she passed by. His greasy hands moved to grab her behind, but the mercenary moved away in time with a scowl on her face. This did nothing to deter the drunk man as he wobbled over to Dani, almost falling to the ground more than once. "I just wanna have a bi' of fun."

Dani rolled her eyes at the audacity of the man thinking she was just a common tramp. She reached in the inside of her robes for her knife and felt nothing but cloth. Her eyes widened in alarm as being armless in a hostile territory. She quickly deduced that while she had been caught up in her thoughts in the moments a prior, a petty thief must have snatched her weapon away. She frowned at her tomfoolery and the danger she was in. She knew she could handle herself well in hand to hand combat, but she knew she couldn't show off in a public place. That had her frowning once more. Why didn't anybody pay attention to the daunting man approaching her? It must be commonplace in pitiable town for a man to try and assert his dominance against a helpless young woman.

She had two choices: call out for help and undoubtedly be ignored (perhaps even have more men join the drunk in his conquest), or fight and risk revealing herself.

She felt her back hit a wall of a building. She had been taking steps back in accordance to the drunk's steps forward. Now she regretted not having run before. Damn everything for clouding her judgement. If she did not get her head together, she would be dead before the sun rose.

The man took his final step forward. Dani almost puked at foul smell emitting from his mouth. His yellow teeth were barred in front of her as the man grinned lecherously. "Don't worry." The man's chuckles were almost maniacal. "You'll like this."

"I highly doubt that."

The blonde's head snapped to the direction of the voice. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw the brunette casting a disgusted expression on the man. The tip of her blade was held against the back of the man. Her dark eyes were burning, and in the soft light of the torches, Dani could describe them as simply captivating. Her voice seemed to have the effect of a bucket of cold water on the man and he paled instantly.

"Lopez." His voice was shaky and all he wanted was to run away. But he dared not move in case he set off the brunette. He still wished to see another day and did not fancy dying because of some whore. "I was just having a bit of fun," he tried to explain, hoping that the girl would understand.

"I thought we've established this already, Alfred. You can fuck whoever you want," Santana's voice was menacingly low as she pressed the blade ever so softly against the man's back, enough to cause a tear in his muddy tunic. "Just not one of my girls."

Alfred's eyes widened dramatically as he gaped at Dani. He knew that even in the dim light, the girl had blonde hair. Santana's usuals were brunettes, and he did not expect that the whore could be Santana's.

"Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just run you through?"

He had none. He knew he was at fault here, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't dare speak otherwise. He was doomed, he knew that. He made a mistake that he did not expect to pay for with his life. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not gonna cut it," Santana all but snarled. Still, she drew back her sword and pushed the man away from Dani. Alfred fell on the dirtied ground and cowered. "I'm feeling particularly merciful tonight so I'll spare your life. It's not mine to take, anyway."

Alfred looked up at her with hopeful eyes, but faltered when he was the devilish smirk on her face. The brunette nodded up, and Alfred followed her gaze. Behind him, he saw three men in the bulky yet tattered uniform of Isis guards. They rarely did their duty and would, more often than not, abuse their power. But they held a form of respect for the past citizen of Isis and had notbing but disdain for the drunkard.

Dani averted her eyes from the sight of Alfred being dragged away. Her heart was still beaiting rapidly. not from almost being disgraced, but because of the heated altercation between the brunette and the drunkard. She wouldn't admit it, but she was relieved that Santana had come to save her. Her heart had beaten faster when she saw the brunette, and she wanted nothing more than to reward her with a kiss. But she wasn't a damsel in distress, and the woman in front of her was no knight. She was a pirate. The Pirate King. And Dani had to kill her.

For now, she had to keep up appearances. "Thank you so much."

Santana sheated her sword, her eyes still burning with rage. "Isis is a dangerous place, especially at night. I can't believe Quinn let you go out."

"It wasn't her fault. I wanted to go out."

Santana snapped to the blonde. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she growled. Dani saw the anger in her eyes, and the small glint of worry. The blonde didn't understand why the Pirate King would have been worried about her. Santana continued, "And for- for it to be that scum, Alfred, to have you pinned. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to run him through right then and there?"

The mercenary couldn't stop the smile and comment, "I think I have an idea."

The brunette shot her a glare. "Don't you once dare think about mentioning this to Harmony. She's already stricken with worry enough about your late-night adventure."

Dani's heart constricted at the name. "No need to worry, Santana."

The brunette said nothing more and instead began to trudge home. Dani had no trouble keeping up with her. It did strike her wonder how Santana seemed to know every turn by heart.

"Do you come to Isis often?" the blonde asked after a long beat of silence. She knew it would be better to keep quiet. Her livelihood was about keeping silent. But she was undeniably curious, and a huge part of her wanted to know more about the Pirate King.

"I was born and raised here."

Dani was taken aback by the statement. She didn't think that someone born in Isis could captain a ship as well as Santana had. But she was a pirate, and it made a bit more sense to the mercenary.

"Harmony, Quinn, and Brittany are all from different lands," Santana continued, her anger seemingly assuaged. "They decided to come here since this was my home."

"That's nice of them." And Dani was being honest. Whoever voluntarily opted to live in the hell on Earth named Isis was a really good friend. And, if Dani was to overanalyze her emotions, she would say that she was jealous. These people - Harmony, Quinn, Brittany - held a part of the brunette that Dani wasn't even close to comprehending.

"It is," Santana answered with a serene smile on her face. She stopped from her trudge and turned to the mercenary with a beaming smile.

Her heart rate quickened. Dani ducked her head to keep the woman in front of her from noticing the glow of her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna show you something."

xoxo

It was beautiful.

Dani's eyes sparkled like the sea which it set its sights on. Her breath caught at the unexpected Eden in midst of the shabbiness of Isis. Her imagination never conjured something like what she saw now and she thought that nothing else would compare.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Santana breathed our. Her eyes weren't on the landscape before them, for it was an image she's seen forever. This woman, Dani, however, was a sight she had never seen before and she didn't think there would be a chance she would see it again. She couldn't understand herself, feeling thks attraction towards a lass she's only met that day. All else be damned, she still had Harmony.

"I never thought a place such as this would exist anywhere near Isis," Dani admitted.

The brunette shrugged as she sat down on the moderately damp grass. "Places have a way of surprising people."

Brown eyes fell to the woman beside her. She felt it, the nagging at the back of her mind. She could do it right then and there. The Pirate King had dropped her guard, even going as far as to laying down her arms beside her. The mercenary could easily grab the blade and lift the world of a curse. Yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was as though some spell enchanted her, and her heart constricted at the thought of fulfilling her duty. She knew she had to kill the Pirate King. She had to do it for the princess.

She had to do it for herself.

"Sit down, Harper," Santana called with a roll of her eyes. Honestly, she had taken the time when the blonde was lost in her thoughts to just watch her. The girl was beautiful. There was a certain elegance about her that Santana couldn't put her finger on. Dani finally sat down beside her and Santana saw it again. There was level of grace and an aura that most people could only dream of possessing.

There was a looming silence between them filled with words they wished to say but could not muster up the courage to do so. Dani's hand lay just a breath's distance from the pirate's blade. Her mind wanted her to grab it and finish the job, but she couldn't force her hand. Sbe couldn't, not for the life of her, kill the woman beside her and she knew exactly why.

And it frightened her.

The brunette let out a huge breath. She had never been one to sidestep around whatever she felt. Yet, here was a simple girl making her doubt all. It was too fast, too soon, and held a lot of complications that Santana was sure would make themselves known in the near future. She was a pirate, after all, and Dani didn't look like the type of person to pardon a criminal like her.

But she was the Pirate King after all, and if there was something she wanted, she took it. She turned, pushed away all thoughts of complications, and found home in the lips of a certain Danielle Harper.

xoxo

Michael saw everything.

He was taken aback, of course, at the revelation of the Pirate King's true identity. He did not expect a girl to fill the image of the terror of the seas, so he could understand Dani's slight hesitation at first. Yet the blonde mercenary had taken the lives of her fair share of women before. Her hesitation should have dissipated as the shock wore off, but yet she did not strike.

Mike was no fool. He held an inkling on what was happening as he watched his partner go around the day. He knew for sure when he passed her and stole her dagger, yet the mercenary took no notice of it. There was something wrong, and he would not let anything jeopardize their biggest mission yet.

He knew Dani would be grateful for what he was about to do. He knew that once whatever spell the blonde was in was broken, then she would finish the job as it was intended.

The Pirate King would be killed. He had to make sure of that.

xoxo

Dani's eyes snapped open.

She heard it. Mundane people would have brushed it off for the wind but she knew better. As she sat up from the miniature bed, she saw that the other two occupants of the room were still fast asleep, so she opted to investigate for herself. She slipped out of bed, and walked out of the room. She made no sound, a skill she had perfected in her youth. The wind bristled again, and she moved to the balcony. There was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen, yet she knew better.

"Mike?" she called out.

A figure stepped out from the shadow. "Dani."

She shook her head at her partner. He must not be seen. It would bring complications that she would do so much better without. "Leave, Mike."

"I will once you've done what is needed." He held out his hand, revealing the small dagger that Dani had lost earlier. Her brows furrowed in confusion and then anger.

"You were the one who took it from me."

The Asian nodded. He took no step forward, but instead opted to hold out his hand further in hopes that his partner would understand what he was trying to say. When Dani made no move to grab the knife, his lips fell in a frown. "You aren't allowed to have emotions like these, Dani. You know that."

"I have no idea what you speak of, Michael. And if I were you, I would hold my tongue."

His hands moved to his robe. He pushed the dark cloth aside and the blades of his weapon glimmered in the moonlight. "You are the one without arms here, Harper. You don't threaten me."

"You must know that I still hold the ability to kill you with my bare hands," the blonde mercenary all but snarled.

Mike has had enough. He stepped forward and held the dagger at Dani's throat. "Kill her."

Dani did not dare say a thing. She knew she should do it. It was her duty. The blade glistened at her peripheral.

"Kill her," he repeated, pushing the blade closer to skin. "Or lose your sister."

Her sister. Dani's eyes closed beyond her will. She had a duty to uphold and a sister to protect. Her life was not meant to live in love. She was a killer, a mercenary, a ninja. Nothing more. She did not deserve petty pleasantries in life. "I will," she whispered into the night, the dagger in her hand and her partner long gone.

xoxo

Her heart screamed.

Her eyes gleamed in the night.

Her target lay before her.

The dagger was in her hand.

She raised it above her head, willing her heart to lay quiet for a moment. She needed the quiet. She didn't need the haze of confusion and hesitation. She had to do it. She had to.

"Wrong move, Miss Harper."

The threateningly low voice and the tip of the sword on her back made her freeze.

"Drop it, Quinn."

The Pirate King's eyes snapped open as she took in the image before her. She had expected this, of course. Quinn had warned her. Her navigator knew who Dani Harper was. But what Santana didn't expect was for it to hurt this much to see Dani holding the dagger meant to end her life.

Quinn looked at her captain with incredulous eyes, her sword not dropping a bit. "Drop it? Santana, she was going to kill you. She's an assassin from the kingdom."

Harmony, who had awoken during the whole trifle, frowned at Quinn's words. "The kingdom?"

"I know, Quinn," the Pirate King said in a tone that none of them could identify. She sat up, and grabbed her blade. "She's Danielle Harper, the ninja. She's the best mercenary in all the kingdoms and anybody she was ordered to kill would never stand a chance." She gave a pointed look towards the still frozen Dani and took the knife from her hand. "She was raised to be nothing more than a cold-hearted killer, yet her heart always thawed for her half-sister."

Brown eyes followed the brunette's movements. She knew, kept flashing in the mercenary's mind. Her eyes followed as Santana moved behind her, pushing Quinn's blade away with her own.

"Her half-sister?" Quinn questioned, put out that her captain wasn't killing her assassin yet.

Santana regarded the mercenary with careful eyes. She pushed her shoulder to make the blonde fall to her knees. The balde found its new resting place by the blonde's neck, making the mercenary shiver at the cold contact. "Yes, her half-sister. The princess."

Dani gulped audibly. The secret she held dear all her life was spoken as though it was common knowledge. Quinn, on the other hand, released a laugh. "That makes sense."

"She ordered you to kill me because she thought I was planning to raid her kingdom," Santana continued, her blade making a trail along the mercenary's jaw. "So you came to Isis after you heard news of the Trinity porting here. Then by sheer dumb luck, you found Harmony's place. And me." She chuckled darkly then. "Not what you expected, huh?"

For the first time, Dani spoke, her voice cracking as a silent tear made its way down her cheek. "Not at all."

Santana squatted down to level herself with the kneeling blonde, her thumb freeing the angelic face of the lone tear. "But you couldn't kill me." Her voice was surprisingly soft, and it took both Quinn and Harmony by surprise.

More tears escaped brown eyes. "No, I couldn't."

"Cause you're not as heartless as you're supposed to be," Santana observed with a smile. It lasted for a moment, before her blank facade returned. "But that does not dismiss the fact that you are to take my life. I cannot let this pass. You understand that, don't you?"

"You can't kill me," was the mercenary's soft reply. "You can't, either."

"That is true."

"So what do you plan to do?"

Her answer was a small smile.

xoxo

The wind was a soft breeze. The waves lulled the ship into a delicate lullaby. The Pirate King watched her crew bustle around, busy as per usual.

"We'll arrive at Saxon in six days," Quinn announced.

Santana hummed in acknowledgement, her eyes not straying from the blonde who had stood up quickly and leaned over the edge of the ship to empty her stomach. The navigator followed her captain's eyes and frowned. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"She can't kill me. I can't kill her. What's there to lose?"

"She has royal blood."

"So do you."

"She was sent to kill you."

"You were too."

"It's different."

"Yeah, it is."

"... What are you talking about?"

"Simple. You're my best friend and I love you. She's my assassin and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."

The navigator stood silent as she watched her captain watch the mercenary. Said mercenary stood straighter, her face still pale from seasickness, and looked over to the Pirate King. She smiled, and the brunette countered with her own beam.

The navigator knew she could not say anything more except, "Find a way to get rid of that seasickness."

xoxo

_Afternote: End?_

_Can you guess just where in this fic I stopped to watch Glee 100? Yeah, my Dantana heart suffered a lethal blow._

_By the way, do you guys think I should continue this? Like more to the Dani-Rachel sibling stuff. More about the Trinity. More about Quinn being royalty. More about... Well, Dantana._


End file.
